


Finies les négociations

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels



Series: Négociations [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels
Summary: Tony le papa poule et sa relation avec sa fille. Voici un petit extrait de la vie des enfants des Barnes/Rogers/Stark, et la fin finale de cette série que j'ai appris à adorer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, comme j'en avais déjà parlé, voici un petit one-shot pour clore définitivement Le temps de négocier. Ici, nous sommes beaucoup plus tard dans le temps et c'est avec Lilyanne que nous sommes. Enfin bref, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit aperçu du futur.
> 
> Note supplémentaire : Pour ceux qui suivent un peu les comics, Wiccan est le nom de héro de Billy, Speed est Thomas. Hulkling est un garçon mi-kree mi-skull qui peut modifier son corps à liberté. Son nom est Théodore, surnommé Teddy. Pour les besoin de l'histoire, je les ai tous envoyés à la même école, bien que je ne sache dans quel lycée ils ont vraiment été.

 

* * *

**One Shot**

Lilyanne s'habilla et se prépara devant le miroir. Grande comme son père Steve, elle avait hérité de la chevelure brune soyeuse de son pop James et de ses yeux clairs. Elle avait toutefois l'intelligence exceptionnelle de son papa Tony et ils passaient énormément de temps ensembles dans le laboratoire de la tour des Avengers, au grand dam de ses frères.

Elle avait seize ans depuis un peu moins d'un mois et ses pères avaient décidé de lui offrir son permis de conduire et une voiture pour sa fête, bien qu'elle ne puisse la conduire avant d'avoir terminé ses cours. Heureuse, elle avait enlacé ses pères en leur faisant un immense sourire. Cette soirée-là, ils avaient mangé un vrai festin pour son anniversaire et le gâteau, que son pop avait fait, avait été un délice.

Elle sortit de la chambre et manqua percuter son papa, qui la regardait avec un sourire un peu timide bien que dans ses yeux, seule la fierté l'emportait.

-Hey ma chérie, sourit Tony.

-Papa… soupira-t-elle.

-Désolé… je… tu sais que tu es ma petite chérie quand même, même si tu ne veux pas que je le dise… sourit timidement Tony en regardant sa grande fille.

Elle sourit.

-Mais oui, je sais papa, concéda-t-elle.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue puis allait le dépasser lorsqu'il la retint doucement. Il tenait dans ses mains un album qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher. Visiblement il y était très attaché et Lily ressentit de la compassion pour son papa, qui l'aimait tellement.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-Euh, ouais… mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps je dois aller à l'école bientôt…

-J'irai te porter s'il le faut, dit-il.

-Pas question que je débarque à l'école dans les bras d'Iron Man, papa. Je demanderai à Tommy.

Elle fronça les sourcils et Tony sourit. Cette expression, elle l'avait hérité trait pour trait à Bucky et il trouva que c'était encore plus adorable sur elle que sur son mari. Lilyanne guida son père dans sa chambre et il s'assit sur son lit, à côté d'elle. Il paraissait vulnérable, chose que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu chez son papa.

Il la regarda quelques secondes puis il lui tendit l'album qu'il tenait dans ses bras. C'était un gros album bien épais. Plusieurs feuilles et certains coins de photos dépassaient de chaque côté et il avait visiblement été en meilleur état mais Lilyanne soupira lorsqu'elle vit la couverture.

_Album de ma petite chérie Lilyanne._

Il y avait, en dessous du titre, une photo de ses trois pères et de elle, dans les bras de son papa alors qu'elle ne devait avoir que quelques mois. Elle ouvrit l'album et lu la première page avec énormément d'émotions. Cette lettre, que Tony avait collée dans la couverture, avait été écrite bien avant sa naissance, semblait-il.

_Ma petite chérie,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre mais tu n'es pas encore née. Je voulais seulement te dire que je t'aime très fort et que, s'il arrive quelque chose à moi ou à tes deux autres pères, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Tu es notre trésor, le plus beau cadeau que nous puissions avoir. J'espère que je serai un bon père pour toi et que je ne ressemblerai pas à ton grand-père, mais sache que je t'aime malgré tout._

_Profite bien de ces souvenirs que j'ai chéris chaque fois que je les ai placés dans cet album,_

_Ton papa, Tony._

Lilyanne sourit doucement. Tony la regardait avec tant d'amour qu'elle en fut gênée. Elle avait toujours été si proche de son père, leur relation était fusionnelle et si la science et la technologie les unissaient en tous points, leur proximité était incomparable. Elle aimait beaucoup ses deux autres pères, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils avaient les triplés avec qui s'amuser, se chamailler et faire du sport, alors qu'elle préférait rester tranquillement dans le laboratoire de son père.

Elle regarda les photos défiler, tournant chaque page comme si c'était une nouvelle journée qui passait. Elle se vit à quelques mois seulement, ses premières dents poussaient. Elle faisait quelques jeux de logiques pour les enfants, rampait au sol. Elle se vit marcher et il y avait même certains endroits dans l'album où de petites pochettes contenaient des cartes SD contenant des vidéos. Tony avait écrit plusieurs commentaires également, pour marquer certains événements ou pour faire partager ses impressions.

Elle vit aussi une photo où, âgée de trois ans, elle se trouvait assise sur une table de travail de son père tandis qu'il travaillait sur son armure. Elle tenait dans ses mains un petit tournevis pour les petits appareils, semblant fière d'elle.

-J'ai tout mis dans cet album. Tes pères croient que je suis zélé, mais je tenais absolument à le faire, pour toi surtout.

-C'est une belle attention, merci papa.

Tony la regarda quelques secondes, puis lui fit un sourire, heureux que son album plaise à sa fille.

Ensemble, ils parcoururent les pages, regardant les photos et l'évolution de la petite Lilyanne jusqu'à son seizième anniversaire, où l'album s'arrêtait brusquement. Il restait quelques pages après et elles étaient vides.

-Ces pages sont destinées à tes dernières années avant de devenir adulte. Je… je voulais quand même te donner cet album pour tes seize ans, comme ça tu pourras ajouter les photos que tu désires.

Lilyanne serra Tony dans ses bras, puis le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes. Elle lui tendit l'album.

-Je veux que ce soit toi qui le termine. Tu l'as commencé, et c'est un projet très ambitieux mais je veux que ce soit toi qui y mettes la touche finale. Tu me le donneras à ce moment-là, quand je quitterai la maison.

La dernière phrase de sa fille lui déchira le cœur. Lilyanne s'en aperçu et lui fit un sourire triste, ne désirant surtout pas voir son adorable papa se mettre à pleurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas papa, il me reste encore plusieurs années avant de partir… Et puis tu auras encore les triplés deux ans après moi, au moins. Qui sait, ces imbéciles vont peut-être rester plus longtemps que moi…

-Lilyanne ! Ce sont tes frères quand même.

-Je sais, mais parfois ils sont vraiment stupides.

Tony se releva et l'invita à se relever. Lily crut voir son père essuyer ses joues mais il fut trop rapide et elle n'en fut pas certaine après coup.

-Veux-tu que j'aille te porter à l'école ? Je peux prendre une de mes voitures sport si tu le veux.

Lily regarda l'heure et acquiesça, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les cours commencent et les professeurs ne verraient sûrement pas du bon œil un autre retard.

-S'il te plait papa, ce serait gentil.

-Très bien.

Ils partirent de la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Ils eurent de la chance parce que l'école était à l'opposé du sens de la circulation, ce qui leur permit d'arriver en très peu de temps. Lily donna un baiser sur la joue de son père puis sortit de la voiture, son sac suspendu à l'épaule.

-Merci papa.

-De rien, bonne journée ma chérie.

Lily baissa la tête, craignant que quelqu'un ait entendu son père lui donner ce petit surnom. Elle entendit la voiture ronronner derrière elle, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse à toute vitesse. Évidemment, quelques élèves s'étaient retournés en entendant la voiture, mais fort heureusement, ils se désintéressèrent aussitôt.

Devant l'école, Billy, Teddy, Thomas et Jacob l'attendaient. Jacob était un garçon que Thomas avait rencontré dans l'un de ses cours. Il l'avait présenté au groupe et depuis, il était avec Lilyanne.

-Hey, t'en as pris du temps ! S'écria Thomas en la voyant arriver.

-Désolé, mon père voulait me montrer quelque chose.

-Pas de troubles, au moins le vieux Podmore ne fera pas de scène puisque tu es à l'heure.

Jacob s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie, l'embrassant passionnément sur les lèvres. Les trois autres garçons les regardèrent distraitement, habitué à ce genre de marque d'affection entre les deux.

-Hey oh, prenez une chambre ! Lança Teddy en ricanant.

-Regardez-moi qui parle, sourit Lily. Qui passe son temps à bécoter Billy dans les corridors enh ?

-Eh oh ce n'est pas pareil.

-Bien sûr que c'est pareil, en fait, vous faites pire que ça et-

-Suffit, j'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de mon frère, merci, grogna Thomas en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles pour ne rien entendre.

-Fais pas ton pudique, sourit Teddy en enlaçant son petit ami Billy.

Thomas se retourna et soupira, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive leur amie.

-Hey Kate !

La jeune femme, Kate Bishop, s'approcha du groupe d'ami et rejoignit Thomas. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu et ils étaient encore un peu timides, ce que les autres membres du groupe trouvaient particulièrement drôle.

La première cloche indiquant le début imminent des classes sonna et les six adolescents soupirèrent, déçus de devoir déjà retourner en classe. Il avait beau faire frisquet dehors, ils préféraient nettement mieux ce froid à l'ennui mortel des cours.

-Hey oh !

Lilyanne se retourna et soupira. Les triplés arrivaient en courant.

-Papa ne sera pas content de savoir que vous avez flâné, gronda Lily.

-Tu sais bien que père et pop vont nous défendre, Lil, sourit Michael, le plus « jeune » des trois.

-Et papa ne peut jamais rester en colère longtemps contre nous, lança cette fois Jason.

Chris, le plus vieux, regarda ses deux frères et soupira. Très introverti, il ne disait pas grand-chose mais, tout comme Billy, il avait hérité d'une certaine facilité avec la magie, ce que leurs pères ne comprenaient absolument pas, considérant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre parcelle de magie dans leur génétique.

Ils ne s'étaient pas interrogés davantage et, au lieu d'aller dans une école normale lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient été inscrits à la Xavier Institute, où les mutants et les jeunes dotés de pouvoirs particuliers étaient formés correctement. Ils contrôlaient ainsi mieux leurs pouvoirs et risquaient moins de blesser des gens accidentellement.

Ils avaient tous été là-bas, sauf Lily, Jacob et Michael.

-Savez-vous ce que j'ai entendu ce matin, sourit Chris, le second des triplés.

-Non, mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça, murmura Lily.

-Père et pop s'amusaient dans la douche.

-EURGHHH merde Chris, c'est dégueu. Je déteste quand père et pop font ça merde…

Complètement dégoutée, Lilyanne décida d'ignorer ses frères et suivit Jacob dans leur classe, se séparant du reste du groupe.

-Hey, on se retrouve à la même place au diner ? Demanda Thomas.

-Certain, Billy, tu nous arranges ça ?

-Ouais ouais.

Ils sourirent tous, et la dernière cloche sonna en même temps que tous les autres se mettaient à courir. Quelques années et ils en auraient finit de l'école.

_o O o O_

_Cinq ans plus tard_.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Oh aller Tony, tu vas y arriver.

Steve regardait Tony, accroupit sur le sofa blanc de la chambre. Il regardait d'un œil profondément triste l'album photo sur la table basse, muni d'une boucle blanche et d'une petite note qu'il avait écrite lui-même. Il avait mis la touche finale à cet album le matin même et ce cadeau était son au revoir officiel pour sa fille.

-Je ne peux pas Steve, je ne peux pas la laisser partir putain, j'ai envie de l'enfermer et la garder avec moi pour toujours. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous faites pour rester si calmes...

Steve et Bucky se mirent à rire face à Tony. Cheveux grisonnants, quelques rides de plus, il était mignon à faire une telle crise. Les deux soldats le regardaient du haut de leurs six pieds, ne semblant pas avoir vieillis depuis les deux décennies qui avaient passé.

-Aller, relève-toi et fait-lui ce plaisir, dit Bucky en lui prenant la main et en le soulevant.

Tony n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, il lissa les plis de son costume noir, passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il tremblait comme une feuille.

-Aller, elle t'attend. Nous allons nous asseoir en attendant. Bonne chance chéri, murmura Bucky en l'embrassant.

-Tu vas y arriver mon amour, on en reparle au cocktail, sourit Steve en lui donnant un baiser à son tour.

Les deux hommes l'abandonnèrent dans la petite chambre. Tony versa quelques larmes, entièrement contre son gré, puis prit une énorme inspiration lorsque Lilyanne entra dans la chambre.

-Tu viens papa ?

Tony la regarda à nouveau. Sa fille était la plus belle, et aujourd'hui ne faisait certainement pas exception. C'était le jour de son mariage. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés soigneusement, parsemés de fleurs rouges, bleues et blanches, en hommage à ses pères. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient mis en valeur par un tout petit peu de maquillage et elle portait une robe blanche somptueuse. C'était une robe un peu bouffante à bustier en cœur, de marque, _tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa chérie_ , blanche et munie de quelques rubans bleu clair dans le dos. Faite en soie, elle était merveilleuse et descendait jusqu'à ses pieds devant, sans toucher au sol, au-devant du moins.

Tony était si fier d'elle et pourtant il souffrait tellement en la regardant. Sa belle et fantastique petite chérie quittait la maison… elle ne serait plus à lui. Il se battit encore contre ses larmes et Lilyanne lui fit un petit sourire triste.

-Papa…

Les émotions, trop fortes, les empêchèrent de continuer. Tony s'approcha, lui tendit un bouquet magnifique, fait de fleurs blanches et bleutées, toutes délicatement entourées de rubans clairs. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis essuya une larme en prenant son bras. Steve et Bucky ne pouvaient pas comprendre cet amour qu'il avait pour Lilyanne, parce qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps avec les triplés, mais c'était un amour inconditionnel que Tony ne parviendrait jamais à oublier, ni à remplacer.

-Je t'aime tellement ma chérie, je suis si fier et toi et pourtant… je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je t'aime aussi papa et c'est un beau cadeau que tu me fais, d'être ici avec moi...

Elle le regarda en lui faisant un immense sourire, visiblement très fière et heureuse malgré le stress qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours.

-Aller, on doit y aller sinon Jacob va penser que je l'abandonne.

-Jacob… il est vraiment _le_ bon ?

-Oui papa, c'est celui qui me rend le plus heureuse… après toi, père et pop bien sûr. Ne t'en fais pas, on va toujours se voir de toute façon, je travaille dans ton laboratoire…

Tony la regarda en faisant un petit sourire triste.

-Je t'en ai fait construire un dans ta nouvelle maison, dit-il doucement.

-Mais c'est dans le tien que je veux continuer mes recherches, ne m'empêche pas de venir, s'il te plait.

-Jamais je ne vais t'empêcher de venir ma fille, c'est chez toi aussi, même si tu t'en vas.

Elle sourit, l'enlaça puis ils sortirent de la chambre. Tony lui tenait le bras et avança finalement le long de l'allée, les yeux rouges et les larmes glissant sur ses joues sans arrêt, jusqu'à tendre la main de sa fille à Jacob, ce beau jeune homme si fier de se marier à une telle femme.

Lorsque Tony lâcha le bras de Lily, il se mit à pleurer et vint rejoindre ses maris, prenant place entre eux sur le banc de cette belle église. Lorsque le prêtre se mit à parler, le silence ne fut ensuite coupé que par les petits reniflements de Tony, regardant sa fille lui être volée.

Lilyanne échangea les alliances et, lorsqu'elle embrassa Jacob, Tony eut un petit sourire infiniment triste.

C'était fait, elle n'était plus à lui. Et même s'il était sincèrement heureux pour elle, son coeur se brisa un peu plus lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur union.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> FIN
> 
> Merci infiniment de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, j'apprécie énormément ça : ) J'espère que vous serez au rendez vous pour mes prochaines histoires mais j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette série et j'espère retrouver cette flamme pour une autre histoire...
> 
> Laissez moi vos commentaires svp
> 
> LEM


End file.
